


100 words that were not said that night

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by narwhalseason: Any, any, "you could've died!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words that were not said that night

His head and back connected with the wall. The impact, he’d swear, made the entire house groan in pain. Ceiling debris hit his shoulder.

The anger in the other man’s eyes was a sight to see. Blazing with fury and all the wrong kind of right big feels, they cut into him like lasers.

“You.” Wall slam. Thud.  
“Could.” Wall slam. Thud.  
“Have.” Wall slam. Thud.  
“DIED.” Snarl. Wall slam. Thud. Rebound thud.

Who would have thought Stiles had it in him?  
Derek was seriously impressed and not a little aroused. 

Totally worth taking a bullet in the gut for.


End file.
